Movable platforms, such as watercraft, are very popular and extensively used for both commercial and recreational purposes. Watercraft usually have a size and a shape which promote efficiency of usage of the available square footage of deck. Despite manufacturing advances which incorporate resins and glass fibers along with associated construction techniques, it is at times difficult to cost justify increasing the size of the given craft merely to provide a heightened level of convenience or ease of use.
Watercraft are often used for extended recreational and vacation trips on both inland lakes, and waterways as well as along various coasts, as typified by the intercostal waterway. Certain types of watercraft, such as pontoon boats, are cost effectively constructed without enclosed cabins. There are times when on day trips or longer overnight trips that it would be useful and convenient for an individual riding such watercraft to have a cabin or other area of privacy available for changing or for other purposes. It is not at all unusual in recreational boating for the users to wrap themselves in towels for changing purposes while on the water or to temporarily tie up at a marina to use publicly available facilities.
To improve boating enjoyment and convenience, it would be useful and desirable to be able to temporarily provide a changing enclosure or region of privacy on watercraft which do not have cabins. It would also be preferable to provide such functionality without permanently occupying portions of the available deck space when the facility is not being used.